


[dream/ink x error]强制身体检查

by Nightfall_jarlora



Category: Ink - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamerror, error - Fandom, inkerror - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall_jarlora/pseuds/Nightfall_jarlora
Kudos: 23





	[dream/ink x error]强制身体检查

dream/ink x error

“第404号请到1号检查室进行体检，第404号请到1号检查室进行体检。”广播在医院大厅播放着，error看了看自己拿着的体检单上的号码，404号，到他了。  
今天莫名其妙的被要求去体检，一开始error努力地抗拒着，后来在nightmare为首的邪骨的劝（qiang）说（po）下只好来到这家看上去还不错的医院。结果刚挂上号才发现排在他前面还有不少骨检查，虽然进去的快出来的也快，但还是令error感到了排队的烦躁。  
终于到他了，error想着，反正就那么一下子，忍忍就过去了。  
推开门，error看见的是正在翻阅病历本的dream和站在一旁喝着咖啡的ink。  
“搞什么，怎么你们在这里。”error不解的问着。  
“看看是哪位来了，”ink将咖啡杯放在一旁，走上前去，“医院人太多了，医生们忙不过来，所以我和dream在这家医院充当一下医生。”  
“哈，认真的？”error嫌弃的说着，看向对面的dream。  
“嗯哼，现在把衣服脱掉先到床上坐一下，我去拿些检查的仪器。”dream笑着说，起身，推门走出。  
error看向一旁整齐的白床，诧异的说，“只是体检，没必要脱衣服吧？”  
“error，我们这里是正规检查，”ink一边带着手套一边说，“还是听从医生的指挥吧，很快的。”  
error不情愿的将黑色大衣脱下，挂在一旁的衣帽架上，刚把手放到自己的红色毛衣上时，觉得哪里有些不对地说，“一会要做什么检查，必须脱衣服吗。”  
“嗯…我看看，”ink走到办公桌旁，翻着文件，“胸廓检查，顺便看看魔法来源有没有损伤。”  
“等下，魔法来源？”  
“一会你就知道了。”ink说着，自己主动上前扯住error毛衣的一角准备向上拉时，error后退了几步好挣脱ink的手。  
“不了，我自己来。”error撇撇嘴，自己安慰着自己，反正就一会。  
现在的error只剩下一条宽松的裤子还在，上身暴露在空气中的感觉令error很不自在的坐在床边。  
门被推开了，dream提着一个白色的手提箱走进来，说，“可以开始检查了。”便转身将门反锁了起来。  
error有些警觉地看着眼前的两个骨，虽然平时没什么冲突但毕竟是对立的队伍当中的两个。要不是如果现在逃掉检查不好跟nightmare交差的话，error肯定不会来检查。  
“那么，error，请躺平在床上。”ink说着。  
等到error躺好时，ink戴着白手套开始有点抚摸的意味检查着error的肋骨，每划过一处error都不禁颤抖一下，努力克服着自己的接触恐惧症。  
一旁的dream也不闲着，匆匆将手洗好，就快速的将error的灵魂从胸腔中取出，观察着。“等下，不要碰我灵魂！”error对着dream大叫着，见对方没有反应，便开始大幅度地挣扎起来。  
“啧，如果你再这样的话我只好对你进行强制检查了。”ink警告着error，见对方一点都没听自己的话，仍在挣扎着，ink干脆将床下早已备好的铁扣取出，将error的手腕和脚腕分别固定在床头上。  
“放开——咿呀——！”error忽然惊呼出声，原来是dream将细长的小棍猛的插入到了error的灵魂中。  
“这是，什么狗屁，呜，体检…”error喘息着说。  
“现在我们要对你的灵魂进行分析，所以要对你灵魂的液体进行取样，”dream暂时保持小棍不动，好让error听懂他在讲什么，“或者你也可以选择让我们把你的灵魂切一块下来分析。”  
“error最好小声一点哦，我们这里是会对体检过程进行录音的，总务处那边随时都可能来听哦。”ink笑眯眯的对error说着，不过也无所谓，毕竟blue是总务处主任。  
error将头偏过去，咬紧牙好让自己不发出太大的声音，示意dream快点开始。  
dream将小棒缓缓抽/动着，见灵魂稍微湿润了一些，就将细长的小棍取出，用另外一根更大型号的棍子整个塞入，error瞬间被激的挺起胸腔，发出微弱的呜咽。  
一旁的ink隔着手套细细抚摸着error的肋骨，dream加大了动作的幅度和力度，开始快速抽/插着error的灵魂，液体渐渐流出，滴在放于桌上的收集皿中。  
“呜…太，快了…哈……”error费力地说着，他感受到自己的魔法似乎慢慢的朝着身下的某一处汇聚着，极力克服着这种感觉。  
ink干脆将error的整条裤子扯下，说，“做胸廓检查的同时我们来做魔法来源检查，这样效率高一些。”  
直到现在，error终于明白魔法来源到底指的是哪里了，一边努力忍耐着，一边在心里谩骂着ink和dream还有杀千刀的nightmare。  
“噫呜——什…不，不要——”error抗拒着，然而这什么作用也起不到。

———TBC———


End file.
